


Racism in future kings can only lead to no good

by Kaesteranya



Series: Magnet Theory [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think he'd be allergic to your height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racism in future kings can only lead to no good

“Honestly,” muttered the Colonel as they tripped down the stairs, “I sometimes wonder why I let you get your way sometimes.”

 

“Don’t complain! At least we’re not getting wet!”

 

“I’m quite capable of holding this up for the both of us. I won’t step all over you, I swear.”

 

The Full Metal Alchemist turned to glare at the man, nearly whipping him in the face with his braid.

 

“ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I’M SHORT?”

 

The Colonel paused to rub out his ear with his finger.

 

“…That depends. Will you let me hold the umbrella if I say yes?”


End file.
